


Cooler Climates

by bixgirl1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Light Angst, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 17:38:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15418119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bixgirl1/pseuds/bixgirl1
Summary: The heat you don't feel until it's pressed against you.





	Cooler Climates

**Author's Note:**

> For the Drarry discord drabble challenge for the prompt: "I'm not sorry," wc: 369.
> 
> Thanks so much to lettersbyeelise for hosting this round, and to nerdherderette for the beta! ❤

Ron won't talk to you for a week after Ginny leaves. When he does, he wants to know what changed. You say nothing.

You have no excuse. For once, no defence.

 _Why not, Potter?_ Malfoy’d said, wary under his smirk at your offer of a drink. 

Why not, indeed? You were friendly enough now, there was no reason to avoid. But drinks led to a dance and perhaps the change began then, his scent so close, whisky sours and ink on new parchment. Or it could have been the creamy skin and silky hair at his nape under your fingertips. The push of his desire against your belly as you swayed, yours rubbing his hip. Changes happened in the halting dip of his chin, the tremble of his breath over your lips. 

It was his _alarm_ , when he broke out of your arms and apologised — as though he’d done something _wrong_ by not holding the icy island of himself apart. By letting you see that promise of heat hidden underneath. 

_I didn’t mean to…_ he’d said, before Apparating away. 

What changed is the way he hadn't meant to. The kiss you never got to take.

He's only sent a single response to your Owls: _You belong to someone else._

When Ginny comes back to collect her things, she places her ruby ring in the bowl on your kitchen table. It slides down to hide amongst the apples. You never should have bought it for her, never should have asked. You can't say you still love her; it will only hurt her worse.

“I’m sorry,” you say instead before she leaves. She hugs you, sighs, and tells you Ron will come around. She’s familiar in your arms, but too small and soft in all the wrong places now. You've always loved the vibrancy of her blazing hair but you wish you’d known, before, how you long for cooler climates. 

“Are you, really?” she asks with a tired smile. 

“Yes.” 

But you can’t look her in the eye or she’ll see the truth. Your mind has already leapt forward with hope, exploring the travel plans you’d never known were in your itinerary: snow-tipped volcanoes, years overdue to come back to life.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are lovely. 
> 
> Also, I'm on [tumblr](http://bixgirl1.tumblr.com) now, too! *waves*


End file.
